Affectionate Night Fury
by RandallBeast19
Summary: As Hiccup's flipping through his sketches on his best friend, Toothless awakes and shows his best friend some very loving affection, as the two best buds enjoy themselves, with Toothless even showing off a new way to be affectionate with his human as they enjoy their night together, with Hiccup even getting to do a cute sketch of his buddy.


**We up for another tale on Hiccup and Toothless? I'm shooting another story froth from my head spout about these two and the adorable friendship they share, I'm just giddy with excitement! I hope you guys my latest tale on them, and please don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Help get my numbers up!**

* * *

**~Affectionate Night Fury~**

A Night Fury's supposed to be the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself, a dragon unlike any other and yet, Toothless is one heck of an adorable dragon. It was as if the gods had made a dragon powerful enough to destroy towers and defeat the Red Death with the help of a genius teenage Viking as his rider and companion, though at the same time he was cuter than a Terror cuddling up to a young Viking to nap.

The adorable gummy grin Toothless gave after Hiccup reluctantly ate that regurgitated fish was one of the cutest and silliest things Hiccup had ever seen the dragon do, as he studied the dragon, crafted him a new tail and regain his ability of flight, and passing that little trust exercise Toothless gave, thus birthing the beginning of an eternal friendship between boy and Night Fury, with Toothless showing his playful and affectionate side at times, even at Hiccup's dismay when he's covered in his dragon's drool.

"Buddy, you really are amazing." whispered Hiccup, looking over at Toothless sleeping soundly on his rock bed nearby, making a cute little noise as Hiccup smiled at his sleeping dragon.

Flipping open his sketchbook, Hiccup looked at the multiple drawings he's done of the Night Fury over the months, each one coming out better than the last. Having a Night Fury around sure helped in his drawing skills, he remembered when he first drew the dragon's face in the dirt and how Toothless attempted to imitate the human's behavior, using that tree branch to draw in the dirt.

Toothless wasn't that bad at drawing either, though his use of the tree branch being his tool for sketching was very unorthodox. But his best friend was likely the one and only dragon capable of drawing like himself. He chuckled to himself and flapped through more pages, finding some real cute sketches of the Night Fury as he had to sketch em' down whenever Toothless showed his adorable side in full force.

Unknown to Hiccup, Toothless awoke from his slumber and his horns perked up seeing his human at his work station. He quietly rose from his bed and slowly made his way over to Hiccup, seeing the human looking down the drawings of him in the book. He purred a little upon seeing the various drawings, slowly wrapping his tail around the human's waist in affection.

"You flatter me, Hiccup. Out of all your other sketches and designs, you really put your heart forth when sketching me." purred Toothless, flashing his gummy grin at the human boy, as Hiccup laughed and petted him on his snout in response.

"Well, my best friend lives with me and besides, thanks to you, I managed to get tons of knowledge on Night Furies and filled your page full." remarked Hiccup, reaching out and scratching Toothless behind his ears, enjoying the adorable purring coming from his dragon. "And besides, I did learn a few tricks thanks to being friends with you."

Purring, Toothless closed his eyes and melted into the affection, letting out a low growl as his human friend scratches him in just the right spot. Hiccup laughed and put an arm around the dragon to hug him, as he scratches his neck too, seeing Toothless just melting in his arms from the affectionate contact. He had to admit, Toothless sure was cute when he became a purring wreck in his arms.

"Keep going, Hiccup. Scratch a little lower." purred Toothless, smiling a little as Hiccup kept his actions going.

Nodding, Hiccup scratched a little lower, with Toothless rubbing against him affectionately, letting out a happy growl as Hiccup scratches behind his ears more and more, with Toothless sighing contently. He's had a bad place behind his ears that was bothering him for a couple days now, but Hiccup's getting rid of it for him. He relaxed and drapes his left wing warmly around Hiccup to show his thanks.

"Aw, bud, you don't need to do this. I'm not even cold." said Hiccup, touched by how Toothless always thought of him no matter what situation they're in, as he affectionately petted him on his snout.

"Just showing my gratitude for taking care of that bad place, Hiccup. It's been bothering me for a while." purred Toothless, pulling Hiccup closer and nuzzling him cutely. "Thanks."

Hiccup and Toothless love each other very much, but beyond that, they're connected to each other and have a bond as strong as one of family. Toothless purred and nuzzles Hiccup's face, as he licks and nuzzles his face more and more, with Hiccup laughing and trying and failing to playfully push his overly affectionate dragon buddy away, though Toothless kept his affection going and licking him even more, getting his hair wet with his dragon drool.

"Ugh... Disgusting. And I thought I could go a lifetime without having your slimy dragon slobber in my hair." complained Hiccup, groaning as he grabs a piece of cloth from his bed and gets as much of the slobber out of his hair as he could, ignoring Toothless's laughter.

"Just make sure you don't lose your helmet again and you won't have to worry about that, Hiccup." purred Toothless, crooning and giving Hiccup another friendly lick to the face, as Hiccup begins rubbing his chin. "I did enjoy the hug we shared though."

The hug was perhaps the greatest thing about that night, Hiccup hugged Toothless and held onto him as if it were the very source of life itself. He hugged the Night Fury as tight as he could, hearing Toothless's happy purrs as the Night Fury licked him endlessly and showed his love in full force for the boy he's loved since they became friends. Toothless wished he hugged back when it happened, but now, he'll hug back when he's hugged again from now on.

"You did, huh? Perhaps, you wouldn't mind having another then, bud." remarked Hiccup as he smiled, hugging Toothless's neck and cuddling close to the adorable Night Fury as he melted into the embrace.

"Hug me as long you like, Hiccup. I'm not going anywhere." giggled Toothless, purring contently in the loving and warming embrace. He could stay here forever with his human friend, the hugs they shared were incredible.

Toothless let out a happy croon and wraps his tail snugly around the boy's waist, showing his own affectionate side towards the boy. Hiccup hugged him even tighter, cuddling closer to the Night Fury, the dragon's adoring purring is music to the teenager's ears. He could just stay embraced with his best friend, it was perfect getting to bask in the moment and stay with the most incredible friend he's ever made in his life.

"You really are adorable, you know, buddy?" commented Hiccup, finding Toothless's actions to be cute as all heck. He was even cuter than those Terrible Terrors that cuddle up beside you to sleep.

"I thought I would be amazing and not adorable." remarked Toothless, giggling as he nuzzled the boy some more and letting out some happy purrs.

"I'd say you're a mix of both, buddy. Along with being very intelligent too, but also very cute too." laughed Hiccup, gasping as Toothless brought up both his arms and gave a cute gummy grin to his best friend.

Wasting no time, Toothless wrapped both his arms tightly around Hiccup and pulled him closer to his body, feeling his best friend's arms tightening around his neck in response, showing he's not gonna let go. Toothless's expression softened even more to a warm, friendly smile and nuzzled him even more, crooning in happiness as they enjoyed the hug. Adding onto the affection, he wrapped his wings around his best friend, pulling him closer and enveloping him in a cocoon-like embrace and nuzzling his face.

"I love you, Toothless." whispered Hiccup into the Night Fury's ear, hugging him even tighter.

Toothless's heart melted and joy filled his body, a happiness erupting from within him. His arms tighten around his best friend, letting the boy cuddle deeper into him and tightening the embrace even more, with Toothless looking like he'd be crying right now from how happy he is. Hiccup sighed and snuggled into him more, before gasping as the Night Fury slowly lifted him off the ground and picked him up, holding him in his arms, as the boy laughed.

"I love you too, Hiccup. Always and forever." Toothless purred, nuzzling him once more. "And you can call this a more loving form of affection."

Toothless was holding him like a mother holding her newborn baby. He was glad they're in the comfort of his own home, he could imagine the looks he'd be getting from the other dragons and Vikings if they saw him in this affectionate of an embrace. Even little Terrors weren't fans of being carried around by excitable and happy children, grumbling and pouting as they're carried around.

"Wow, I'm glad nobody else is around to see this." chuckled Hiccup, as Toothless merely giggled at the remark and licked him some more.

"I don't think they'd mind. Even Gobber got that Boneknapper to act like an overgrown puppy dog." remarked Toothless, laughing as he remembered the craziness that came to the village when that boney dragon let out his mating call and called for the female Boneknappers to follow him to Berk. "Best friends ought to be affectionate with one another whenever they choose."

Hiccup just nodded to his best friend, he had to admit even though this was a little on the softer side of things, it felt nice being held by his dragon in an embrace such as this. Toothless wasn't gonna let him fall. This was perhaps one of his Night Fury's cuter moments, he'd never let the teenager go and with all the affectionate moments they share, neither of them wanted to break this embrace.

"You really are my best friend in the whole world, buddy. I've got the most remarkable and incredible friend around." sighed Hiccup, cuddling into Toothless's chest and embracing him in the loving warmth he's feeling.

Could things get any better? It was possible with his Night Fury around. The moments between them are so wholesome and happy, Hiccup couldn't live with out Toothless and vice versa, both needed each other and it strengthened the bond even more. In a way, Hiccup and Toothless are family, eternally bonded to each other and sticking together through thick and thin, loving one another no matter what.

"And you are mine, Hiccup. You gave me my flight back, but you also become my other half too. I love you more than anything in this world." purred Toothless, giving Hiccup another loving lick across the face, as the boy laughed and playfully pushes him back.

When it comes to loving anybody, he loves Toothless more than anything. Not only is the Night Fury his best friend, he's family and somebody who's irreplaceable. They're the absolute masters of the sky, nobody could touch them and when they're in the air and grasping the heavens, everything else seems insignificant as they embraced the beauty of the night and flew high above the clouds, smiling at one another as they become one.

As Hiccup basked in the beautiful moment with his best friend, he remembered the day when he first fitted the prosthetic tail into the Night Fury and how Toothless was occupied with gobbling those fish up, and then hanging onto the dragon's tail as Toothless took flight after believing his tail magically grew back, it was the start of getting Toothless back to flying, though he did wonder what the Night Fury's expression was when he felt the new tail being attached? It was a mystery.

"Got something on your mind, Hiccup? Share it with me." replied Toothless, as Hiccup looked up at him and smiled at his dragon.

"Toothless, you remember when I first fitted you with the new tail?" questioned Hiccup.

"Yeah. I ended up taking you on a flight and then for a swim." laughed Toothless, amused by the nostalgic moment.

"I've been wondering about the expression you had on your face right before you took me on my first flight." revealed Hiccup, his curiosity showing. "Can you show me?"

Toothless thought a moment and it came to him, he remembers his face being buried in a basket full of fish, feeling something strange going on with his tail as he pulls himself from the basket, flapping the right half of his tail as his wings and horns lowered, his pupils dilating, and his mouth opening slightly, looking as surprised as ever as he thought his tail had magically grown back and he could fly again. He slowly extended his wings and then took flight.

The Night Fury knew full well of Hiccup's intentions, he wanted to a sketch of that expression. He let out an amused giggle and reluctantly put Hiccup back down on the ground, before getting back on all fours and replicating the moment, letting his pupils dilate, his horns and wings lowered and his mouth slightly open, with Hiccup looking on in awe at how cute Toothless looked, it's definitely the expression of a surprised Night Fury.

"Best get your sketch book ready and start sketching." smiled Toothless, as Hiccup reached up and hugged him in thanks.

"Buddy, thank you." whispered Hiccup.

Toothless let out a happy purr and breathing out his nostrils, ruffling the boy's hair as he gave him an affectionate nuzzle and slobbery lick to the face. Hiccup groaned and rolled his eyes, wiping the dragon drool off his face, before grabbing his sketchbook and writing stick and begins sketching the adorable expression his Night Fury's putting on.

As powerful and deadly as Toothless is, he's a one of a kind dragon and an adorable one at that. He's happy to have such an adorable dragon for a best friend.

**The end.**

* * *

**Toothless is such an adorable dragon, I can't help but write about how incredible of a dragon he is. Besides, his friendship with Hiccup melts my heart every time and what brought me into this fandom all those years ago. Hope you all enjoyed my latest tale on these two, and I'll be flying off to write another Monsters Inc. story! RandallBeast19, taking flight!**


End file.
